l'aventure d'une amitié indestructible
by smile-of-fairy
Summary: Résumé : Lucy a attrapé une mauvaise grippe suite à une mission avec Natsu et les autres. Et ce matin là, un matin très spécial pour la constellationniste d'ailleurs, elle découvre une nouvelle fois Natsu dans son lit... Qu'est ce que cette journée spéciale pouvait bien lui réserver d'autre ? Rating : G Couples : Lucy/? ; Gajeel/Reby Personnages : Lucy, Natsu, Happy Erza, Grey et
1. Chapter 1: une matinée mouvementée

_**C'est ma première fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Voici le premier chapitre, il est très court je sais mais je suis aussi nul pour les grands chapitre que pour les petits. Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 1:une matinée très mouvementée**

**Pdv : Lucy**

_...J'avais chaud pourtant nous étions en pleine hiver. J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais bel et bien dans ma chambre, la fenêtre était fermée et je n'avais toujours pas allumé le chauffage. J'essayais de me lever mais quelque chose m'en empêchait, ou plutôt...quelqu'un. Je me retournai pour voir le visage de cette « personne » se trouvant dans mon lit._

_- Natsu ! ai-je crié sous le coup de la surprise._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Dans mon lit ? Et à cette heure-ci ? Mais au fait, quelle heure était-il ? Je regardai mon réveil: 10:05. Mais, j'allais être en retard à la guilde, en plus le jour de ma reprise. Eh oui, vous vous demandez pourquoi, eh bien cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais clouée au lit pour avoir attrapé une grosse grippe lors de notre dernière mission en équipe, se passant au sommet d'une montagne, là où il fait bien froid quoi. Mais revenons à notre trouble fête, Natsu. Il était mignon quand il dormait... Mais à quoi je pensais moi! Je repris mes esprits quand Natsu me serra dans ses bras, je rougis violemment. Et maintenant, revenons en à la tache la plus délicate. Son réveil. Je sentis un sourire sadique se dessiner sur mon visage._

_- Lucy calme-toi. Tu peux très bien le faire gentiment, non ? Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, m'étais-je dis alors que je m'avançais vers cet imbécile de tête brûlée._

_- Lucy….KICK, ai-je crié._

_Et j'envois Natsu dans le mur, la tête à l'envers, une énorme bosse et..._

_- Bon je vais me préparer et je reviens, dis-je en entrant dans ma salle de bain._

_La douche que je pris était vachement chaude je me demande pourquoi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'attendais la venue de quelqu'un mais qui..._

_Il fallait que je sorte quand même. En passant j'avais pris une jolie robe violette que Mirajane m'avait offerte l'année dernière pour mon anniversaire. Bon revenons à nos moutons. Je sortis tranquillement de la salle de bain. Et Natsu quant à lui, était assis près du mur sur lequel nous pouvions voir un joli trou._

_- Yo Luce, ça va ? dit Natsu._

**_J'espère que vous appréciez. Je vous dit à plus tard au chapitre 2 alors._**


	2. Chapter 2: Le cadeau

**_voila le 2ème chapitre. A vrai dire je ne pensais pas avoir déjà 26 vu en une journée. Je tiens à dire merci à ce qui on lu mon chapitre. C'est encore un petit chapitre mais je pense que je vais en faire des plus gros après. Bonne lecture._**

**chapitre**** 2: Le cadeau**

**Pdv: Lucy**

_- Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre au juste? Lui avais-je dis après être sortis de la salle de bain._

_-Du calme Luce, m'avait-il répondu comme si sa présence était normal… Quoique des fois on pourrait croire que oui à force que cet énergumène vienne « squatter » chez moi…_

_Natsu était en train de se relever un peu sonné mais bon, il l'avait bien cherché._

_- Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Me demanda –t-il._

_- Parce que tu étais dans mon lit, triple idiot. Pourquoi t'étais dans ma chambre aussi ? Criai-je presque._

_Je le poussais vers la porte en attendant sa réponse._

_- Je voulais te voir avant les autres! Tu me manquais et je voulais te souh... , avait-il dit sans pouvoir finir sa phrase._

_Mais avant qu'il ne finisse celle-ci, il fut ré éjecté dans le mur par Grey qui venait d'entrer violemment dans ma chambre. Grey était mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, depuis mon arrivée à la guilde i ans. Il me prit comme une princesse et m'emmena dans le salon en laissant Natsu qui gisait sur le sol._

_-Joyeux anniversaire ma Lu'. M'avait-il dit en me posant sur mon canapé._

_Il s'assit à côté de moi, me fit un bisou sur la joue et me tendit un petit paquet._

_-Ouvre ! Répliqua Grey._

_Après avoir eu l'autorisation de Grey sans me faire attendre j'ouvris et découvris une petite boite rose pâle, ma couleur préférée. En ouvrant celle-ci, je découvris un collier en argent accompagné d'un pendentif en forme de clé._

_- Cadeau, donne, je te l'attache, demanda mon meilleur ami._

_Il le prit et me le mit délicatement._

_-Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Lui avais-je répondu._

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Chapitre 3 bientôt._ **


	3. Chapter 3: ne nous dérange pas !

_**Et voila le chapitre 3 je ne pensais pas le mettre de si tôt mais le voilà. Bonne lecture**_

_**Chapitre 3: ne nous dérange pas**_

**Pdv: Lucy**

_J'enlaçai Grey très fort puis, me détachai de lui. Il me répondit par son magnifique sourire et me reprit dans ses bras, j'adorais ce moment avec ma tête contre son torse musclé. C'était un de ses sourires les plus durs à voir depuis la mort de notre meilleure amie... Lisanna._

_Je me souvenais de la promesse qu'il m'avait faite ce jour-là, celle de rester toujours près de moi, en tant que meilleur ami bien sur. J'étais complètement anéantie, le matin même de sa mission elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment pour celle-ci. Elle n'aurait pas du y aller, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher. Grey lui aussi l'était, mais il le cachait au fond de lui. Il était resté là à coté de moi en attendant que je me calme, puis m'avait réconforté et puis fait cette fameuse promesse. Maintenant, personne ne peut nous séparer, même pas Erza._

_Alors que je me remémorais cet instant, Natsu vint nous priver de ce magnifique moment en envoyant valser Grey à travers le salon._

_- Non mais ça va pas la tête, imbécile d'allumette !_

_- C'est toi qui a commencé je te rappelle, sale exhibitionniste ! Répondit Natsu à son meilleur ennemi._

_- Et tu as quelque chose contre ça, Tête à flammes ! Renchérit cet imbécile au cerveau congelé voulant bien sûr provoquer le deuxième imbécile mais cette fois au cerveau complètement…. cramé._

_- Tu me cherches le glaçon ! Dit Natsu en donnant un poing à l'autre mage._

_De mon coté, j'entendis toquer à la porte. Erza m'attendait pour partir à la guilde._

_- C'est quoi le bruit dans ton salon?*Regard meurtrier*J'entend Natsu et Grey non ? Répliqua la mage à l'armure._

_- Ah non, c'est rien, avais-je dis à mon amie pour ne pas voir mon appartement partir en morceaux, c'est ma télé lacrima qui fait ce bruit ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Alors allons-y._

**Pdv: narrateur/ externe**

_Puis elles partirent. Les garçons quand à eux s'arrêtèrent en entendant le bruit d'une clé qui tournait dans une serrure._

_Lucy, maligne comme elle l'était avait aussi fermé la fenêtre ce qui fit en sorte que Natsu et Grey soient coincés ensemble._

_**Chapitre très très très court et je m'en excuse. chapitre 4 bientôt. Merci de lire ma fiction.**_


	4. Chapter 4: l'hiver

_**Et voila le chapitre 4, finalement, je suis allée plus vite que prévu. Je suis contente d'avoir autant de vu merci à ceux qui lise ma fiction. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_******Chapitre 4: L'hiver  
**  
_**Pdv: externe**  
**_  
_**___Erza mangeait encore son fraisier alors que les filles sortaient de mon appartement ._

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tout le monde t'attend avec impatience, répliqua la mage de rang S.

C'est vrai cela faisait longtemps que Lucy n'avait pas vue ses amies. D'ailleurs, elle pensa aussitôt au fait que Reby et Mirajane lui sauteraient dessus sans plus attendre.

- Au fait, tu as changé d'armure, demanda la blonde.  
- Oui, celle-ci est mieux pour l'hiver.

Erza s'était ré-équipée avec une tenue grise et blanche : elle portait un sous pull blanc surmontée d'un gilet en laine à manches courtes grises sur lequel pendouillaient deux pompons argentés (gilet en vogue chez les jeunes habitantes de Fiore) sur lequel on pouvait voir la signature du magasin Heart Kreuz. Elle avait aussi enfilé un jean gris et de jolies bottes blanches. Comme toujours, Erza était d'une beauté incroyable.

- Elle est très confortable d'ailleurs, dit celle-ci.  
- Je te crois, affirma la mage constellationniste en souriant à son amie. Sinon quoi de neuf à la guilde?  
- Tout et comme tu peux le savoir les meubles sont encore remplacés. Nous avons de nouvelle tenue pour les serveuse et une tout autre décoration. Mais je pense que les meuble vont encore changer cette semaine, répliqua Erza en souriant...sadiquement, à part si personne ne touche a la réserve de fraisier, bien sûr.

Et elle avait dit ça avec le sourire aux lèvres comme si c'était normal. C'est vrai que l'hiver est la période qui engendre le plus de bagarre au quartier général. Car les membres se disputent pour le thème d'une fête, pour le thème d'une autre. Mais surtout pour les préparatifs des deux fêtes préférées de la belle blonde : Noël et le jour de l'an.  
Mais comme à chaque fin de fête ça se termine en bagarre général. Mais sinon ils font tous des efforts incroyables. Alors que Lucy souriait bêtement, les filles entrèrent dans la guilde. Lucy n'eut même pas le temps de dire bonjour qu'elle se retrouva par terre avec deux poids sur elle... Comme elle l'avait prévu, Mirajane et Reby lui avaient sautées dessus ensemble, ce qui nous mena à cette situation.

-Coté de Natsu et Grey-

- Tu ne pourrais pas trouvé une idée pour sortir, sale glaçon, dit un mage entouré de flammes.  
- Trouve la toi même ton idée, tête a flammes, lui répondit l'autre.

**___A bientôt au chapitre 5, cette fois ci, nous serons avec Grey et Natsu. N'hésitez pas à mettre commentaires (critiques/compliments/ou autres mais pas de menaces s'il vous plaît)._**


	5. Chapter 5: la porte et le poisson

**_Chapitre 5: la porte et le poisson _**

**Pdv : externe**

_- Tu ne pourrais pas trouvé une idée pour sortir, sale glaçon, dit un mage entouré de flammes._

_- Trouve la toi même ton idée, tête a flammes, lui répondit l'autre._

_Grey retourna rapidement dans la chambre de Lucy qui possédait un grand miroir._

_- Argh MES FRINGUES, s'exclama Grey._

_- C'est ça que tu cherches, ricana notre cher Natsu._

_Natsu s'était mis à courir tenant dans sa main les fameuse "fringues" de notre cher ami qui lui, lui courait après._

_- Attrape moi si tu peux, cria le mage de feu en tirant la langue à son meilleur ennemi._

_- Tu ferais mieux de regarder devant toi, dit le mage de glace en entendant par la suite un bruit sourd._

_Effectivement, Natsu venait de se prendre la porte en pleine tête._

_- Finalement tu resteras idiot jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Le choc à du t'enlever les derniers petits neurones qu'il te restait. Tu devrais postuler pour une mission où ils ont besoin d'un bélier._

_Natsu venait d'ouvrir la porte avec sa tête. Le seul problème était qu'elle était restée accrochée à celle-ci. Grey était par terre, lui aussi venait d'avoir un choc alors que Natsu s'était retourné la porte toujours à son cou venait de renversé Grey._

_- Non mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ! Tu peux faire attention sauce Tabasco, cria le mage complètement sous le choc._

_- Pff, souffla le mage de feu, t'avais qu'a me prévenir._

_- C'est un peu ce que j'ai fait, dit Grey complètement abasourdi. _

_- Tu as des sous sur toi, demanda Natsu._

_- Euh non je crois pas, pourquoi ?_

_- Bah pour la porte imbécile congelé._

_- Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de payer tes bêtises, dit Grey._

_- A cause de qui nous sommes coincés ici je te rappel, cria presque Natsu._

_- C'est toi qui m'as frappé !_

_- Et qui a commencé, répliqua le dragon slayer._

_- Tu veux te battre, dit le mage de glace à l'intention du mage de feu._

_- Vas y approche tu va avoir la pattée de ta vie mon pauvre exhibitionniste, ricana l'autre mage._

_- Mais c'est qu'il cherche en plus l'allumette !_

_- Attention j'arrive, déclara Natsu en mettant ses mains en feu et en essayant d'attaquer son ennemi._

_- On arrête tout sinon on va être en retard pour l'anniversaire de Lucy, dit l'exhibitionniste en esquivant le coup._

_Natsu fonça droit dans la chambre de Lucy ou il percuta une boule de poil qui venait de sortir. La petite boule de poil était elle aussi assommée._

_- Aide moi d'abord à enlever cette stupide porte._

_Grey aida Natsu à enlever la porte de sa tête puis mit les mains dans ses poche et s'aperçu d'une chose et en ressortit un objet qui produisait un son de clochette._

_- Ah, fit Grey. ….Les clés._

_Natsu avait la mâchoire par terre, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux._

_- Tu….tu…, bégayât Natsu. Comment ça ce fait que tu possèdes les clés de l'appartement de Lucy !_

_- Bah j'ai demandé le double car MOI je ne rentre pas par la fenêtre comme un voleur._

_- Oh la ferme congelo sur pattes, cria le mage. Et puis je fais ce que je veux!_

_- Aye, on y vas de toute façon vous faites trop de bruit impossible de dormir avec ce vacarme, fit une petite voix sortit de nulle part._

_- Tu es la depuis quand toi, firent Natsu et Grey en même temps._

_- Arrête de me copier, s'exclamèrent-ils._

_- Arrêter de vous disputer…je suis venu avec Natsu, refit la petite voix._

_- Désolé Happy je t'avais oublier._

_C'est vrai, Natsu ne se déplace jamais sans Happy._

_- Tu es méchant, cria Happy en lançant à Natsu un poisson sortit de nulle part._

_ *** FLASH BACK***_

_- Tu viens Happy, on va chez Lucy, dit Natsu à son ami._

_- Hein mais pourquoi si tôt on va la voir à la guilde, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle revient non, demanda le chat en se réveillant._

_- Si mais c'est son anniversaire et je veux être le premier à lui souhaité. Oï Happy lève toi il faut se dépêcher sinon le glaçon va arriver avant nous, répondit le mage._

_- Alors tu me promets de ne pas prendre toute la place dans le lit de Lucy._

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas._

_ *** FIN DU FLASH BACK***_

_- Ensuite nous sommes venus et quand Lucy t'a envoyé dans le mur ça ma réveiller mais elle m'a caressé et m'a dit de me rendormir. Et je viens de me réveiller, continua le chat bleu._

_- Et tu fais quoi avec ton poisson, répliqua Grey._

_- Ah ça c'est Lucy qui me les a acheter je les ai pris dans le frigo. Tu n'a pas intérêt à en prendre hein pas touche, s'exclama Happy en regardant Grey avec un regard meurtrier._

**Voici mon chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**a plus au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
